Hope For Humanity!
by Ninjadaz123
Summary: All the girl ever wanted was to learn about D.U.S.T so she could be a teacher and teach children about it, but sadly after getting caught up in a indecent at D.R.C (Dust Research Centre) her life has now gone down a dangerous path.


Chapter 1: The Beginning

When people are chosen to become heroes does that mean there story will be remembered or just become legends?

This is a story of a girl, whose fate has been chosen to save the world.

"Welcome to the D.R.C (Dust Research Centre) facility here, well you guessed it, is where we research D.U.S.T. For those who don't know what D.U.S.T is, it's an energy propellant that can be triggered by humans and faunus by using there aura. So here were are testing them, to see if they can be fused, testing to see how well they react to people and to see if there is more to them than we know, if there are any questions about this facility or about D.U.S.T feel free to ask".

"Excuse me"

As the tour guide to turned round there stood among the people a girl with her hand in the air.

"How many types of D.U.S.T are there" the girl asked.

"Well the first D.U.S.T's found were Air, Water, Fire and Earth, but as time went on new D.U.S.T were found, such as Ice, Steam and lightning, but there could be more out there so we need to keep searching".

As the tour guide told her, he saw her writing them down in a notebook.

"By any chance miss are you interested in D.U.S.T" he asked her as everyone looked at her.

"Yes I am, I want to learn as much as I can so I can become a teacher and teach children about them".

The tour guide smiled as he said.

"Well if there are anymore things you want to know, you can see me after the tour and we can talk about it and I can show you D.U.S.T up close, if my boss allows it".

The girls face lit up as she quickly replied,

"YES THAN..."

As she looked round and saw everyone looking at her, she looked down with her face red from embarrassment.

"Sorry I was too loud".

Then she heard someone laughing she looked up and saw the tour guide laughing.

"It alright, you're excited so your response would of been loud, but lets continue with the tour as there are still much to see".

("You will go into the facility as a tourist. Once you find the security room and take out the security, make sure you get one to talk so you can use your ability and copy their voice, so if anyone try's to contact them you can respond to make less suspicion. When were in position you will sabotage the cameras then we will make our move, we will come in through the air vents and make our way to the vault, there will properly be a guard there so you take him out, as for me I'll be the one break into the vault. Once we have the D.U.S.T, we will call you two and you guys will cause a scene at the entrance so security will be alerted to the front and we will make a break for it to the roof. Ok let the missions begin".)

"This place is so amazing" the girl thought to herself, "I wonder how man..."

Before she could finish thinking, she was bumped by a man that made her drop her book.

"Do you mi..." as the girl tried to tell the man he replied.

"Watch where you're going kid"

The girl face lit up.

"What do you mean watch where I'm going, your the one who bumped into me" she replied as she bent down to pick up her notebook.

"Well whatever" the man replied before walking off.

"What a jerk" the girl thought, "well I'm not going to let that bother me, I'm here to learn and enjoy myself"

As she was about to start walking, she lost sight of the tour guide.

"Oh no where's the tour guide, how can I of loose sight of them"

She started hurrying trying to find the tour, she opened many doors, trying to find the tour. She got to a hallway with a sign saying

"Personnel Only".

She starred down the hall and started walking slowly in the hall.

"The tour guide said he will show us the facility, so is this bit part of the tour" she thought.

As she continued she saw up a head a security room.

"I could ask them for some help on finding the tour",

As she hurried to the door she heard a commotion coming from the direction of the entrance she stopped and thought.

"Maybe I should go back, the commotion could be about me being missing from the tour".

She stopped outside the security rooms door and went to grab the handle when, WHACK, the door flew opened knocking her to the floor.

"ahhhhh" she cried as she fell.

She looked up and saw the man that knocked her down earlier run out of the room towards the stairs.

"HEY YOU! She shouted as she got on her feet.

"COME BACK HERE".

The man got to the stairs and looked back at the girl before continuing to run up the stairs towards the roof. The girl started chasing after him up the stairs.

"Why is he running to the roof there is no way off there, what's he up to" she thought.

As she burst through the door she shouted.

"Freeze Mister".

She saw a helicopter with three men outside it loading it with D.U.S.T. The three men looked at her when one of them held his gun at her and started firing. With out any hesitation she ran behind an air vent.

"Oh great there goes my perfect day" She thought as pulled her weapon out.

"There's nowhere to run little girl" the man yelled as he approached the air vent.

The girl jumped round the corner and launched a fire ball at the man launching back towards the helicopter.

"A hunters, how is there one here already or was it coincidences" as he said it to himself.

He looked at the other man and Shouted

"LOAD THE D.U.S.T, me and him will hold her off"

As he equipped his weapon, he started to shoot fire from his weapon as the girl did the same.

"Your pretty good for a huntress" he shouted as his dodging her attacks.

"Thanks but I'm not a huntress" she replied.

"Oh well that's odd why would you have a weapon if your not a huntress"

"Well that's because this weapon was passed down from my family generation and I'm the one next in line who gets to have it "

"Well that's good but your skills are no match for mine" As he sends an air wave at her knocking her off her feet.

"Next time gi..." he was interrupted by the sounds of police sirens approaching.

"Ok guys we gotta leave" he then looks at the girl and say's.

"Sorry girl looks like we have to dance next time".

As the girl got back on her feet before she could say anything the door slammed opened as the security swarmed the roof.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE"

"Sorry guys this will be the day, you guys almo..." WHACK, the man fell to the floor.

"Sorry sir but this was the plan…..along" he said as he was entering the helicopter.

"Let's go"

Looking at the pilot, he then turned round looking out of the at the man lying on the floor then he looked up towards the security and shouts.

"Here you can keep the trash"

"WAIT, WHAT ABOUT ME" the third man shouted at the helicopter as it got higher into the sky.

"Oh yea I forgot about you, here"

Holding his hand towards him, The man on the floor was surrounded by a ring of fire.

"WAIT..."

KA-BOOM!, the ring of fire exploded in to a giant fireball with the man consumed by the flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the man cried out in pain as the helicopter flew away.

End of Chapter 1

(thanks for reading the story im new to fanfiction so im not sure if the words are to big so i apologize for it. I also apologies for the spellings and sentences (as im abit dyslexic) and this is my first time doing a story as im abit dyslexic.)


End file.
